


In the Arms of an Angel

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Cheesy title, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, My First AO3 Post, angel!Marco, originally part of a larger work, post-action patch up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is Jean's guardian angel who, after going against heaven's wishes and saving Jean's life, is being pursued by the other angels, who aim to take away his grace and turn him human. Jean has no choice but to travel with him, seeing as Death's agents have started to chase after him as well.</p><p>Shortly after a fight with the angels, Jean and Marco check into their motel room and patch up each other's wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! So, I’d just like to say that not only is this the first fic I’m publishing after a year-long hiatus, it’s also my first fic on AO3 and my first fic for Attack on Titan fandom!
> 
> As a bit of a backstory, this was originally going to be part of a much larger work, but I ended up scrapping it due to a gigantic project I’m working on at the moment, so I sat down and decided to churn out this one shot because I still really like this AU and still want people to see it. I really wanted to write angel cuddles, okay?
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Jay who is responsible for the beta-ing and title. You can find his tumblr at http://rhymingren.tumblr.com/ (sorry, can't figure out how to insert links). Even though it's an awful, awful title, it's better than anything I could think of.

With Jean weighing down his other shoulder, Marco pulled the key from his pocket and turned it until he heard a click. He opened the door and let out a long sigh, the pungent scent of cigarettes rushed into the late summer air. The motel had no open non-smoking rooms, so they had to take what they could get. Sure, there were other places on this stretch of highway, but this was their cheapest option, so it only made sense.

The two had been on the run for about a month now, shortly after Marco had fled heaven in order to keep himself from falling. He had gone against his angelic orders to save Jean’s life when he was younger and, in order to return the favour, the human boy had insisted on coming with him, even though he was on the run from Death’s agents since the moment Marco pulled him from that car wreck.

“Jesus Christ, this place smells like an ashtray,” Jean commented as Marco entered the room and laid him down on the bed.

Marco shrugged. “We’re only going to be here for the night. I’m sure you can get used to it. Stay here and I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

Jean sat up. “Come on, Marco, you’re injured too. You should let me do it.”

The angel shook his head. “Not with that gash on your leg you’re not. Since you won’t let me heal it, I’m not going to let you open it more by walking. Take off your clothes before I get back, okay?”

The human chuckled. “Well aren’t we eager…” He sat up, starting to undo his pants.

A slight blush made its way across Marco’s cheeks. “I just want to see the damage once I get back. Be careful with your leg.”

Jean laughed, pushing his pants below his ankles while keeping his right leg still. In the last fight with the angels, he’d gotten a pretty hard blow to his outer thigh. Marco had made him lie down in the car and insisted on carrying him into the room. He didn’t mind being babied because it was just the angel’s way of showing he cared, but it did feel like overkill. The wound was deep enough to probably need stitches, but it wasn’t even on a joint. He sighed, pulling his shirt over his head. The cuts on his chest weren’t nearly as bad, most of them were stab wounds and had been stopped by the fabric of his t shirt. There were a few bruises where he’d been slammed against a wall or thrown to the ground by the angels’ telepathy that had just started to show with the passage of time.

Marco returned, bringing the first aid kit Jean kept in his car with him. He closed the door behind him.

Jean laughed slightly. “Come on, Marco. You have to strip down too. I know I wasn’t the only one injured in that last fight and I want to make sure you’re okay.”

The angel sighed and took off the sweatshirt Jean had given him to reveal his bare, freckled chest. He spread his wings as he took off his pants.

He had a few minor cuts across his arms that had since stopped bleeding during the drive to the motel. Unlike Jean, he’d been able to avoid any cuts that would scar badly. That, coupled with his body’s slightly accelerated healing, meant he’d probably okay. However, the wounds would need to be properly treated, otherwise they might get infected while healing so quickly.

Marco stood over Jean, looking over his body. He placed the first aid kit on the bedside table and took out some rubbing alcohol. He poured some on a cotton pad and began to dab at the gash on Jean’s leg.

The angel could see Jean’s face contort every time a bit of alcohol would enter his wound, his hands knotting in the motel’s cheap, tobacco-scented blankets.

“Jean, I could heal it, if you’d like. This looks like it’s causing you a lot of pain,” Marco suggested.

The human boy shook his head. “Marco, I know you can’t use your powers in that form. It’ll just exhaust you again.”

Marco sighed. “Looks like this might need stitches…” He finished up cleaning the wound, looking it over. He gently ran his fingers up the wound as small golden threads of energy swirled around the cut, healing it.

The human boy let out a contented sigh as a brief wave of pleasure poured over him. This type of thing always happened when Marco used his angel grace to heal him. The experience was difficult for him to really put into words. It was similar to sexual pleasure but deeper in a way, something that came from his soul rather than the physical plane.

“Marco!” Jean snapped as the grace wore off,“I told you not to do that! What the hell!?”

The angel laughed, patching up the wound with some gauze. “Don’t worry, Jean, it’s just a bit of a headache. I’ll be alright. Don’t want to send you to the hospital.”

The human boy sighed. “Marco, you can’t do shit like this. You’re wasting your grace. I’ll be fine, it’s just a cut.”

“Don’t argue with me when I’m trying to help you. It makes you look ungrateful,” he muttered, putting more alcohol on the cotton pad and moving up to the scratches on his chest, pressing just a little harder than he needed to.

Jean exhaled between clenched teeth, letting out a strangled groan. “Fuck, Marco. Was that really necessary?”

The angel rolled his eyes and continued to gently clean Jean’s wounds. The two worked in silence, aside from the occasional grunt of discomfort from Jean when the sting proved too much for him.

As soon as all of Jean’s wounds were properly cleaned and bandaged Marco ran his fingers through the other boy’s hair. “Look, I’m sorry I healed you even though you didn’t want it. I just… I want to get out of here soon.”

The human boy sighed, opening his eyes. “It’s only because I know you’ll go overboard and just end up exhausting yourself.”

“It was only enough for a bit of a headache. I really am fine, Jean. I’ve gotten better at controlling myself.”

Jean sighed. "Are you sure about that? Look down."

Marco did as Jean asked and cursed, seeing his sealed wounds. "I really didn't mean to! It just happened!"

The human boy sighed, rolling onto his side. "You're too nice for your own good, Marco.”

“I seriously didn’t mean to. The cuts must’ve healed while I was patching you up.”

Jean sighed, throwing the covers over himself. “I know. Marco, you’re going to have to be careful with your grace. You pretty much radiate the stuff. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

He felt the bed dip where Marco got under the covers behind him, one of the angel’s fluffy, white wings draping across Jean’s shoulders and bare chest as he inhaled the smoky scent of the sheets. He smiled slightly, stroking Marco’s soft feathers. The angel’s hands slipped around Jean’s waist, eliciting a lighthearted laugh from him. Maybe it was just the grace, but for some reason, when Marco touched him like this, he really couldn’t stay mad.

“Goodnight, Marco. I’ll see you in the morning when we check out, okay?”

He heard the angel, probably half asleep by now after all the healing, make a grunt of agreement before leaning his forehead against the back of Jean’s head. He was almost positive Marco had fallen asleep by the time his breathing had started to change, becoming heavy and audible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> If you're curious, I have a tumblr over at http://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm going to be writing up a prologue featuring a younger Jean and Marco at the height of his powers, so look forward to that. I'm not quite sure when it's going to be posted, but I have a long flight in the next couple of days, so maybe it'll get done soon.
> 
> EDIT: This bitch takes [ commissions](https://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/post/160970900544/hey-everyone-now-that-i-am-officially-no-longer).


End file.
